TaecZy FFiction : Crazy Love
by Cho Raka
Summary: "Kata orang, Kalo kita membenci seseorang terlalu dalam akan menimbulkan cinta? Masa iya sih?. Coba liat apa yang terjadi saat Suzy membenci seorang namja bernama Taecyeon. Apa mereka akan saling jatuh cinta?."


Ketemu lagi nih dengan cerita baru. Kali ini, Author bikin cerita tentang Taecyeon 2PM dengan Suzy miss A.

Eeem,, gatau deh ini FF gaje atau nggak.. Tapi, buat yg udah mau baca FF bikinan aku, makasih yah.. Jadi semangat bikin lagi FF baru.. Gomawo Chingudeull :-D

Title : Crazy Love

Cast :

All member 2PM

All member miss A

JYP

Rating : M

Warning : Jangan salahkan Author jika terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan. Kuatkan iman dan takwa saat sedang membaca FF ini

**Crazy Love Chapter 1**

Pagi itu begitu cerah. Angin pun berhembus dengan kencangnya. Sinar matahari memasuki kamar tidur Suzy sehingga ia yang sedang tertidur pulas itu merasa sangat terganggu dengan kehadiran sinar matahari tersebut. Ia pun berusaha menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya kedalam selimut tebal yang ia pakai tersebut.

"Hei! Sudah jam berapa ini? Kau harus kesekolah." Seru wanita tua yang langsung mengambil selimut yang suzy pakai.

"Aish, aku nggak mau sekolah! Percuma sekolah kalau nantinya aku tertidur lagi dikelas." Katanya sambil mengucek-ngucek mata.

"Ya! Kamu mau jadi apa nantinya? Pengangguran? Ayo cepat bangun sekarang juga!" sambil mencubit-cubit tangan Suzy dengan lembut.

"Aww, Appo. Iya iya, aku kesekolah." Ia langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan bersiap-siap kesekolah.

**== Crazy Love ==**

Saat itu, seorang laki-laki tampan turun dari mobil mewahnya menuju keruang kelas. Beberapa siswi melihatnya dengan sangat terpesona melihatnya. Ya, dia adalah Taecyeon. Cucu dari pemilik sekolah SMA Kang Hwa, sekolah terelit dikota Seoul.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Suzy juga baru sampai disekolah. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia berlari menuju ruang kelasnya dan tanpa ia sadari, ia menabrak Taecyeon yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu. BRUUK! Suzy pun terjatuh dan bukunya berserakan keluar dari tasnya.

"Ya! Punya mata nggak sih?!" teriak Taecyeon yang membuat seluruh isi kelas melihatnya dan menjadi sangat hening.

"Aduhh, maaf. Aku nggak liat ada orang disana. Maaf." Sambil tangannya bersedekap meminta maaf.

"Mata tuh dipake, jangan dipajang dikepala aja!."

Suzy nampak tersinggung dengan perkataan Taecyeon yang membuat emosinya terkuras keluar.

"Hei, aku kan sudah minta maaf padamu. Apa itu kurang? Kau, jangan sekali-kali menganggap remeh perempuan. Nantinya kau akan menyesal." Sambil menghampiri Taecyeon.

Suzy pun berjalan menghapiri dua sahabatnya yang sudah daritadi melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka. Taecyeon pun hanya terdiam melihat aksi Suzy yang sangat mengejutkan. Baru kali ini ia dibentak oleh perempuan, kecuali ibunya. Ia pun duduk dikursi kosong belakang kelas.

"Ya, kau sudah gila? Membentak dia?" Jia menarik tangan Suzy agar mendekat.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" membuat Suzy bingung.

"Dia ganteng banget. Lihat wajahnya!. Apa kamu tega membentak cowok seganteng dia?" seru Min dari belakang dan menolehkan wajah Suzy ke hadapan Taecyeon.

"Apa-apaan sih kalian? Orang dia yang salah. Aku kan sudah minta maaf, tapi dia malah marah2 nggak jelas."

"Aigoo, kau memang tidak waras. Ckckck!" jawab Min sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Saatnya untuk pulang sekolah. Seperti biasanya, Suzy menuju lapangan parkir untuk mengambil sepedanya dan bergegas pulang kerumah. Karena malam ini, ia harus lembur menjaga sebuah Mini Market. Seorang laki-laki mendekati Suzy dengan membawa sebuah kotak berwarna merah muda. Ia adalah Junsu, kakak kelas Suzy yang sudah sangat akrab dengan Suzy.

"Tada!." Seru Junsu membuat Suzy terkejut.

"Junsu Oppa. Woah, apa ini?" mengambil kotak merah muda tersebut.

"Valentine's Day. Itu coklat buatmu. Rasanya manis, sama seperti kau yang saaangat manis." Rayu Junsu.

"Aaah, begitu." Tersipu malu. "Tapi, kenapa Oppa memberikannya untukku?" tanya Suzy penasaran.

"Eeemm, itu... Tanda persahabatan. Seperti kakak dan adik." Jawab Junsu sambil tertawa kaku.

"Oooh,, begitu. Oppa, aku harus pergi sekarang. Masih ada urusan diluar sana." Jawab Suzy membuat Junsu memandangnya lagi.

"Eemm, oke. Sampai jumpa besok ya."

"Oke Oppa, makasi atas cokelatnya. Aku pasti sangat suka." Jawab suzy sambil mengayuh sepedanya.

Junsu hanya tersenyum melihat Suzy yang makin lama menghilang dari gerbang sekolah. Taecyeon melihat Suzy dan Junsu sedang berbicara. Kemudian ia menghampiri Junsu. Memang Taecyeon dan Junsu adalah saudara sepupu.

"Hyung."

'Taecyeon-ah. Kau sudah masuk kesekolah ini?"

"Ne. Hyung, Perempuan tadi, kau mengenalnya?" tanya Taecyeon penasaran dengan kedekatan sepupunya dengan cewek menyebalkan yang sudah membentaknya tersebut.

"Ne, wae?"

"Aah, ani. Hyung, kau mau pulang kan? Aku ikut kau saja yah? Sekalian kita jalan-jalan keliling Seoul. Aku sudah lama nggak melihat kota ini." Sambil merangkul bahu Junsu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi! Kajja" jawab Junsu membalas rangkulan Taecyeon.

Mereka pun masuk kedalam mobil mewah milik Junsu dan merjalan menuju keluar sekolah untuk berkeliling kota Seoul yang sangat mempesona. Maklum, Taecyeon sejak umur 12 tahun tinggal di New York bersama ayahnya yang seorang diploma dan ibunya seorang wanita karir.

Reviewnya dong.. Bantu author, ceritanya mau dikemanain ini..

Comawo..


End file.
